


Silencing Novak

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak’s hiccupping certainly pissed off numerous people, but Weir had to admit that with her hiccupping, Novak was adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencing Novak

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thanks to Sheila for the betaing.  
> Notes: Written a few years ago for lj's drabble challenge at oddball_sga.

They had nothing to say to each other. 

Other than the hiccupping, words were rarely exchanged. 

Novak’s hiccupping certainly pissed off numerous people, but Weir had to admit that with her hiccupping, Novak was _adorable_. 

Of course, unlike most people, Weir had an advantage-she _knew_ how to shut the scientist up. 

And naturally, the following morning Novak’s hiccupping would disappear-unless she would bump into Ronon or Teyla, then the hiccups would reemerge. 

Not that Weir minded, after all, in spite of her cuteness, with the hiccupping, she would look for any excuse to silence Novak.


End file.
